


cold as ice

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Glacia loves pushing you to your limits, and what better way to do that than with the ice she loves so much?
Relationships: Prim | Glacia/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 11, temperature play with Glacia!

Glacia is always somewhat cold. Of course, you’ve seen more warmth from her than most, but right now warmth couldn’t be further from what she has in mind. With an ice cube in hand, she gently traces down your chest, guiding the ice along your body. You can hardly keep still, squirming as the cold is pressed against you. It’s made all the weirder by her hand on your cock, gloved as always, jacking you off as she teases you.

“Don’t you like the cold?” Glacia teases, as you’ve always told her the cold doesn’t bother you.

“This is different,” you counter, groaning. Not that you don’t enjoy this. It’s such a contrast, the warmth of her hand on your cock, the cold of the ice on your body. It never takes long for the small cubes of ice to melt, and each time, your relief is only temporary. Glacia has a dish on hand filled with them, and will always reach for another.

With this cube, she starts at your neck, slowly working her way down. You shudder at her touch, hardly able to think straight as the cold is traced along your body. She’s moving so slowly, keeping it mostly in one place, letting it melt against you. By the time she reaches your collarbone, it’s already gone, and she shakes her head.

“It goes so quickly, doesn’t it?” Glacia says, “Ice is so fragile, but also so tantalizing. I love the feeling, personally, and I love watching you squirm beneath it.”

You don’t answer, watching as Glacia reaches for another piece of ice. She’s so good at this, so good at tantalizing you, keeping true pleasure at arms length as she teases you. She is so methodical as she jacks you off, not moving quickly enough to make you finish, but also staying stead enough that your arousal never flags. It’s a level of control you don’t think you’ll ever be able to master, and it’s the same even-handedness she relies on in battle.

Glacia is the type to wear you down, to freeze you out, whether it be in battle or in bed, and you can never get enough.

“Please,” you whimper, as she presses another piece against. Now she’s on your hip, again working her way down. You already know what she has in mind, exactly where she’s moving, and you can’t help shuddering.

“Please stop, or please continue? You can’t expect me to read your mind, after all,” Glacia says, and you don’t have an answer. You don’t know, honestly. You want her to stop, to finish you off, but this limbo she’s holding you in is just as enchanting as the idea of finishing. How could you ever choose? Glacia knows exactly what turmoil is boiling within you, and is eager to tamp it down with her ice. “Not that I’d change my mind either way.”

As Glacia says this, the ice reaches the base of your cock. You groan, and Glacia releases you, guiding the ice along your length rather than her hand. It’s such a contrast, you can’t keep still, tapping your feet on the floor, struggling beneath her efforts. The cold is so intense, you feel yourself shrinking away from it, but Glacia is undaunted. She doesn’t pull back until the ice melts, and then takes you in hand once more. Her free hand is warm, and feels so good after the ice. She’s jacking you off again, and your cock hardens once more, eager to return to her blissful touch. 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” she teases, smiling at you. There’s something wicked in that smile, something you know you wouldn’t find anywhere else. Glacia has been nothing but a delight in bed, always coming up with new ways to pleasure you. She’s full of surprises, and you can’t ever get enough of her. She continues teasing you like this, toying with you, until she finally runs out of ice.

You are relieved, as she reaches out to find the tray empty, sighing sadly. She lifts up the tray, the ice cold water that still fills it sloshing gently as she pulls it over. Without a word she tilts it, draining the contents onto your head. You cry out, shocked, suddenly so cold, and to top it all off she picks up her pace, jacking you off harder, faster than before. The contrast proves far too much for you, and you are pushed past your limit. You come, your seed spilling out, landing on her hand, her dress, and Glacia laughs softly.

“So cute, when you finally lose it. You must be so cold now, hm?” Glacia asks, and you nod. “Want me to warm you up? Watching you has me burning up, you know.”

“Please,” you say, and Glacia stands, taking off her ruined glove. She begins to undress, and you watch her eagerly. Glacia is always elegant, always beautiful, but there’s something enticing about the way she retains that elegance even when she’s completely naked. 

“Lay down, face up,” she commands, and you know what she has in mind. Sure enough, she climbs into bed after you, straddling your face, settling in on you. She’s so warm, with her thighs on each side of your face, and her cunt pressed against you, warming you up with her body as she rides your face. She grips your wet hair, pulling you up into her as she grinds down against you, moaning. 

She moves so quickly, using you more than anything else, but you try to add to her pleasure in whatever way you can. It’s hard to force your tongue into her, and she always seems to slip away, but you hope your efforts aren’t completely useless. It doesn’t take her long to finish, betraying just how much she enjoyed teasing you. 

When she finally cries out, your name on her lips, she grows still. You hardly remember how cold you were, as the heat of her arousal floods into you. Glacia rises up, shifting down to lay beside you, wrapping her arms around you. She’s a bit sweaty from her efforts, but retains every bit of her elegance.

“Simply wonderful,” Glacia murmurs, nuzzling against you. “Did I warm you up?”

“You did, thank you,” you answer, not wanting to remind her that she’s why you were so cold in the first place. Instead, you’ll just enjoy being so close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
